The Master, the Doctor, and the Rose
by Emma the Fish
Summary: The master kidnaps the doctor and Rose and tortures them mercilessly *Warning: very violent* Rose/10, hints and possibly more of Master/10
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Master, the Doctor, and the Rose  
Summary: The Master kidnaps Rose and the Doctor and tortures them *WARNING; extremely violent*  
Rating: M  
Doctor: 10 (DUH!)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who (duh) if I did well the Master wouldn't be dead and River would be a full time companion so yeah enjoy

The Doctor awoke to find himself chained to a wall in a dark cell. There was a patch of light the poured in through a window above the Doctor's head. Something shifted in the shadows on the other side of the room. "Hello?" He spoke. "Who's there?"

A figure with white blonde hair who wore a black hoodie, jeans, and boots stepped into the patch of light, revealing his face to the Doctor who gasped.

"Master?" He gaped. "But you're dead!"

"No," the Master shook his head, crouching down in front of the Master. "I'm not. I'm right here, right in front if you. What do you make of that Doctor? Do I look dead to you?"

The Doctor just continued to gape at his long term enemy. The Master smirked and crossed to a corner in the room where he picked something up that the Doctor couldn't see. He soon retuned to the Doctor with a hammer and a nail. He took the Doctor's hand which was attached to the wall by loose chains and pressed it against the concrete wall, positioning the nail at the dead center if his palm. The Doctor began to squirm.

"No," he shook his head frantically.

The Master placed the hammer lightly against the nail.

"Please, don't!" The Doctor sounded so desperate.

The Master pulled his arm back, reading to swing and slam the hammer into the nail, sending it into the Doctor's hand.

"Where's Rose?!" The Doctor exclaimed. "What have you done to her?!"

The Master grinned and slammed the hammed into the nail. It penetrated the Doctor's skin and shattered several bones in his hand in under a second. The Doctor didn't want the Master to see his pain. He didn't want him to see that he had succeeded in hurting the Doctor. But it was too much . . .

The Doctor cried out, tears streaming down his face. The metal was cold against the inside of his hand, but it was biding at the same time. The Master backed away from the Doctor who feared his captor was retreating only to retrieve another nail. The Doctor's other hand was busy clawing at the nail, desperately trying to pry it from his skin but it was wedged in too tightly and the Doctor's vision was blurred by the tears that he couldn't stop from flowing. "Please," he whimpered. "Make it stop - MAKE IT STOP!"

"You mentioned your companion," the Master spoke in a cool and calm voice, as if nothing had happened since the Doctor had woken up. "She is being kept in a separate cell. But do not worry, my dearest Doctor. You will not be made to suffer alone. She will - of course - suffer right alongside yourself."

"No - " the Doctor shook his head. "No leave h-her - oh, God, get it out! MAKE. IT. STOP."

The Master crouched down in front of the Doctor again, reached out, and pressed his hand against the Doctor's tear dampened cheek. "Oh, Doctor. You are - I can't believe it."

The Doctor frowned through his tears. "You c-can't believe wha-what?"

"How absolutely fucking gorgeous you are when you're helpless," the Master stroked the Doctor's cheek.

"Get. Y-your. Hand. Off. Of. M-m-me." The Doctor tried to say firmly, but he failed miserably, stammering like an old, helpless fool. Which - he thought - he really was at the moment. He was old, and helpless, and such a cool for thinking the Master would do anything he said, especially in the situation that he was in.

"No," he the Master breathed seductively, leaning in and crashing his lips firmly into the Doctor's, kissing him roughly. The Doctor resisted with all of his might, trying to ignore the pain the existed so thoroughly in his hand. Throbbing. Throbbing. Throbbing until the Doctor couldn't contain a sob of pain and even fear - not just for himself, but also for Rose . . . Wherever she was. As the a Doctor let out a sob, his mouth opened slightly, allowing the Master entrance to his mouth. The Master's tongue set to exploring every inch of the Doctor's mouth and once he had done so, he intertwined his tongue with the Doctor's and remained snogging him for quite a long time. At long last, the Master pulled away, and slapped the Doctor across the face harshly. "I have wanted to do this - all of this, and so very much more - for so long, Doctor! You have no idea what's coming!"

The Doctor closed his eyes and gulped. "Just let Rose go . . . Please . . . And I'll do whatever you say. I will obey you totally and completely."

"You'll do that either way, dear Doctor," the Master smirked. "Because as much as I may - and will - hurt her, as long as you cooperate, she stays alive. Do we have an understanding, Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded, slowly and reluctantly.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor had barely noticed the blood streaming from his hand as he had begged the Master for mercy. Mercy which did not even exist within the Master, so Doctor knew it was absolutely fucking useless. But he had done it anyway.

The pain did not subside, and the a Doctor did not get used to it, and he could not ignore it in any way, shape, or form. But, all the same, he turned his thoughts to Rose. He wondered where she was, what the Master was doing to her, how she was reacting, how she was coping. He thought of her . . . And him . . . And how there was no way - that the Doctor could see - that the two of them would survive this.

Then, he thought of Jackie. Jackie Tyler. Most people would think this strange, but the Doctor found it completely reasonable. He had promised her that he would always bring Rose home safe . . . Now he had to break his promise. Actually, now he was completely obliterating his promise. Not only was he not keeping her safe, he would never ever bring her home. Ever.

And then, he turned back to the blood that was the streaming down his arm, staining his shirt sleeve and his jacket. He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut.

'I'm sorry, Rose.' He thought. 'I'm so, so sorry.'

As if on cue, the door to the Doctor's cell opened and Rose was shoved inside. "Doctor!" She exclaimed, her face momentarily brightening. Them she saw what the Master had done to the Doctor . . . Her Doctor. She ran over and fell to her knees, clasping his hand that wasn't nailed to wall in both of her own. "Doctor? Are you alright?"

He wanted to smile and say, "Yes, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Everything is going to be okay, my love. We'll find a way out soon. We'll go into the TARDIS and we can go visit Jackie and have a nice cup of tea and talk things over and everything will be just fine."

Instead, he broke down again, tears streaming again. "Get it out," he whimpered. "Please. Just get it out. Get. It. OUT. PLEASE!"

Rose nodded and hurried around looking for something to pry the nail out of the Doctor's hand with. She found the hammer the Master had used to put the nail in and prepared to use the back to take it out. "This is going to hurt," she said sadly.

He nodded. "Just - just do it, Rose! Please!"

She hated it, seeing him like this. In pain, helpless, begging for mercy. She nodded. "I - " she wanted to apologize for what she was about to do, but that would only be a waste of time and judging by the look of such intense pain on the Doctor's face, Rose did not have any time on her hands to waste. She got the edge of the back of the hammer under the nail and ripped it out of the Doctor's hand.

"AGH!" He cried. Then, the tears really started flowing as the cold air of the cell hit the open wound.

Rose was hacking away at the chains until the Doctor was free from the wall. And then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to sob into her shoulder. "Shhh," she whispered, running her hands through his hair. "It's okay, it's alright. I'm here now."

"Come with me," the voice had come from nowhere, just like the Master. The two hadn't even heard him unlock the cell door. "Miss Rose Tyler. Come with me now"

Rose nodded slowly and stood.

"Don't," the Doctor shook his head.

"I have to," Rose gave a small, reassuring smile, then let the Master lead her from the room.

*oh, the torture...well I hope you're enjoying this...very strange fan fiction and um so and yeah love ya and um see you in the next chapter :D*


	3. Chapter 3

He took her. It didn't matter what the Doctor did now, because the Master had taken her away.

The Doctor . . . The Master . . . Rose.

He squeezed his eyes shut. The pain wasn't quite as bad now that the nail wasn't buried in his flesh, but the hole in his hand remained. The blood still dripping out, not clotted yet. The agony in his hand, so pained by the shattered bones, throbbing like a third heartbeat. "Rose," the Doctor whispered. "Please . . . Be okay."

But the door did not open and Rose did not come in and so the Doctor remained unknowing of whether or not she was hurt . . . Or alive . . . But she had to be alive. Not because of anything Masted had said or done, but because if she was gone then the Doctor didn't know how he would move on . . . He wouldn't move on, he would never be able to knowing that he had caused the . . .

He couldn't finish the thought.

The Doctor stood, careful not to out his right - injured - hand on the wall or the floor or anything. He undid his tie and wrapped it tightly around the injury so as to avoid infection best he could.

Then, the door opened again. Rose was shoved back inside.

"Rose!" The Doctor exclaimed. He hurried over an wrapped his arms tightly around her. When he did pull away, he looked into her eyes and cupped her face in his hands. "Are you hurt? What did he do to you? Are you in pain? Rose, did - "

"I'm fine!" Rose laughed. "He just brought me into this cell a bit bigger than this one and there was this woman with - like - space hair and a woman with darker hair and - and a man in a purple coat and a bow tie."

"And then?" The Doctor furrowed his brows.

"Well, the man with the bow tie looked at the Master and said 'I still don't believe you,' and so the Master asked me a few questions like my full name, my age, where and when I met you, what the first word you said to me was, and how is destroyed the Daleks before you Regenerated." Rose said quickly, very confused. "Doctor, what exactly is going on?"

"I - I don't know," the Doctor shook his head. "But I'm going to find out."

*short but you know at least I updated*


End file.
